


Walk Walk Fashion Baby

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, High Heels, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took so long to build the Jaffa Factory because the boys were easily distracted.  Case in point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Walk Fashion Baby

"Lalna, what was the recipe for that piece of machinery again?"  
"Huh?" the scientist responded, not even looking up at the dwarf. "Which what?"  
Honeydew tried jamming materials together on the crafting bench. "The pipe sucky thing that's supposed to connect to the system."  
"Look it up," Lalna responded as he completed assembling a complicated looking circuit.  
"I think it required some redstone," mumbled Honeydew as he sifted through the different chests on the Jaffa Factory's sorting level. "I don't even know what the bloody thing is really supposed to do."  
The dwarf found plenty of redstone in a chest once he located the correct one. He looked down at the crimson substance and grumbled. They were supposed to be making Jaffas, but all they had accomplished was building more and more machines. Lalna and Xephos said those were supposed to help, but Honeydew was having his doubts. The work was taking forever and he was craving some of the orange filled chocolate cookies.  
'And you can't eat redstone,' Honeydew said sarcastically. 'Or ... can you?'  
"Honeydew, have you made those pipes yet?" asked Lalna.  
"Um no. What was the recipe again?"  
Lalna shook his head. "Never mind, I've got it. I need glass though. Can you go get some?"  
Honeydew tossed the redstone at the scientist's feet so he'd have to pick it up before searching out the right chest again. Finding the correct one, he opened it with a gasp.  
"Hello, what's this? How'd you get into the sorting system?"  
Giggling, the dwarf turned his back on the scientist. A few minutes later he called to Lalna. "Hey, get a load of me!"  
The blond man turned, giving Honeydew an exasperated face. "Stop messing around ... what the hell do you have on your feet?!"  
Honeydew was posing, shifting from one foot to the other. Gone were his sturdy boots. The dwarf was now modeling a pair of bright pink high heels.  
"Don't they make me look sexy?" he asked.  
"Where the hell did you get those?" asked an astonished Lalna.  
"They were in the glass chest."  
"Who would put women's shoes in the glass chest? I didn't even have high heels in the sorting system. I bet this is Sjin and Sips' doing."  
Honeydew took a few cautious steps forward, but began teetering.  
"Why are you even wearing them?" Lalna asked.  
"Well, I happen to think I look good in them, don't you? They give me a nice lift, which helps when you're a dwarf," said Honeydew smugly. "Besides, who says only women can wear high heels?"  
Lalna was about to respond when Honeydew toppled over, unable to keep upright in the shoes. The dwarf rubbed his side, which was sore from the fall.  
"It's a good thing my center of gravity is so low. That might have really hurt," he replied.  
"Nice going, but I think you should stay off the catwalk for a while," laughed Lalna.  
"Oi, it's harder than it looks!"  
The scientist scoffed. "I bet you just have bad balance. There's no way it's that hard to walk in heels."  
"Fine, you try it then!" challenged Honeydew, tossing the shoes at the blond man.  
"Watch where you throw things!" Lalna yelled. "I'm not putting those on. They probably smell like stinky dwarf feet now."  
"What's the matter Lalna, chicken? Buh-caw! Maybe you should sleep in the egg coup from now on," Honeydew said, baiting Lalna.  
"Fine! I will put them on! And, I will do it better than you."  
Lalna pulled off his boots and stepped into the first pink shoe. He was surprised at how well it fit considering Honeydew had also worn it. Lalna balanced himself as he stepped into the second shoe. He wobbled slightly and Honeydew giggled. Lalna glared at him.  
"It's fine," he snapped back. The scientist took a few unsure steps forward. "See? This isn't hard at all."  
Lalna sauntered around, hands on hips, all while staying upright. The more he walked around in the heels the more smug he became.  
"Showoff," Honeydew grumbled.  
The scientist smirked, but when he tried doing a quick turn at the end of his imaginary catwalk his ankle bent to the side. Lalna was immediately thrown to the ground. His breath was knocked out of him on impact. Honeydew was bowled over in a fit of laughter. Lalna angrily threw the heels across the room.  
"What a load of rubbish!" said Lalna. "Who even put those in our chests?"  
"Oh hey, nice shoes!" exclaimed a new voice.  
Sjin came floating down the access passageway, landing on the sorting level. He picked up heals and quickly replaced them with his space boots. Honeydew and Lalna gaped as the architect walked effortlessly in the shoes from one side of the room to the other. Sjin struck a pose when he was back, hips thrust to the side and gaze intensely at the wall.  
"So, whose shoes are these anyways?" he asked.


End file.
